Burn People!
This is the second irregular and the seventh overall episode created by Young Little Unicorn. Roles Starring * Jasper * Aquamarine Featuring * Antlers Appearances * Every fan character created by Young Little Unicorn Plot Before episode Ducky was shown being burned in a toy car, Hamster was burned to death and Bunny had her head blown up. Episode Jasper and Aquamarine decided to come to the playground together. Jasper was so frustrated and angry that she kicked the toy car, causing it to crush Foxy's head. Monkey was playing with toy cars but suddenly his was hit by the toy car that Jasper kicked, making him fall off his car. Aquamarine on the other hand was happy and driving his toy car, while other people were there too. Jasper was quite frustrated and drove so fast. Antlers is the person watching the kids to make sure they don't get in trouble, but he was asleep, only to suddenly woke up, surprised and shocked that some of them were dead. Aquamarine was having fun happily but she was then stopped by Antlers. Antlers suspected her in killing all the innocent ones, but she admitted that she didn't do it, resulting in Antlers's suspicion on Jasper. Tiger was driving and trying to eat Sheep, while Sheep was aware and tried to drive as fast as she could. Jasper ran over Tiger and also ripped off Sheep's lower body, revealing her intestines. Doggy, who doesn't know how to drive, was killed when Jasper kicked his car away. Cat was walking by and avoided the flying car. Antlers was asking Jasper if she did kill anyone when all of a sudden Leopard and Panther came and joined the rest in driving carts, running over Antlers in the process, but because Antlers is tall, only his lower body was being ran over. Jasper later got too frustrated and decided to burn the place. Aquamarine was happily skipping outside when Jasper was going home too. After a 3-second countdown, the place was blown up. The long pole impaled Boar's eyes, Chipmunk's head was chopped off and Squirelly's brain was forced out of his head by multiple podiums. Elephant and Koala were hit by other toy cars (Two Tooth appeared in the background, being split in half). Snake creeped upon Hedgehog, while she suddenly got her body smashed by a toy car. Snake somehow ran away for dear life. Deaths * Bunny's head was blown up. * Hamster burned to death. * Ducky probably burned to death too. (debatable) * Foxy was beheaded by toy cars. * Tiger was run over by Jasper. * Sheep's lower body was ripped off. * Doggy was run over by Jasper. * Antlers was run over by Leopard and Jaguar. (debatable) * Boar's eyes were impaled. * Chipmunk's head was chopped off. * Squirrelly's brain was forced out by multiple podiums. * Elephant and Koala were hit by other toy cars. * Two Tooth, who appeared in the background, was split in half. * Hedgehog had her body crushed by toy cars. Category:Fan Episodes